Souviens toi !
by MissMaelleTMR
Summary: Minho a été capturé par le WICKED. Amené dans les locaux de l'organisation, il rencontrera Sloan, une jeune fille qui semble avoir un passé avec lui. Il ne se souvient pas d'elle. Elle devra tout faire pour lui rappeler leur relation. Mais tout deux ont changé en trois ans, ils ont grandit. Chacun a évolué dans l'un des deux camps : Le Labyrinthe ou WICKED. [Titre provisoire]
1. Prologue

Je marchais d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du centre. Les numéros défilaient : chambre 204, chambre 206, chambre 208. Je m'arrêtais devant cette porte et regardais par la petite vitre si celui que je cherchais était bien ici. Je le vis assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains.

Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. Il se leva brusquement, visiblement surpris. Je lui sautai dans les bras, enroulant les miens autour de son cou et plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! Son odeur m'avait manqué, ses bras m'avaient manqué. Son sarcasme, son humour, sa fierté m'avaient manqué. Et ses lèvres m'avaient manqué. Je le retrouvais enfin !

Mais il ne répondit pas au baiser. Au contraire, il me repoussa brutalement par les épaules.

\- Mais t'es qui toi ? T'es folle !

Il paraissait complètement stupéfait. Ne me reconnaissait-t-il donc pas ?

\- Bah … Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?  
\- Je pense que je t'aurais reconnu si on s'était déjà rencontré avant. T'as l'air vraiment frappé toi.

Je reculais lentement, les bras ballant, ne sachant que faire. J'étais déçue et terriblement peinée. J'avais vraiment espéré qu'il se rappellerait de moi, ou du moins que je lui évoquerais quelque chose, rien qu'une bribe de souvenir. Mais apparemment, c'était le vide total dans son esprit.

\- Tu comptes me dire qui tu es un jour ou je vais devoir le deviner moi-même ? Te demanda le jeune homme sur un ton plutôt agressif, trahissant son impatience.  
\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Tentai-je une dernière fois.  
\- Tu fais parti des cons qui m'ont enfermé ici ? Parce que si c'est le cas je veux sortir ! Pourquoi personne ne vient m'expliquer ce que je fou là ? Ça fait une semaine que j'ai vu personne !  
\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà fait sortir Minho.

Il fronça les sourcils et eu un mouvement de recule.

\- Comment tu sais mon prénom ? Me demanda-t-il soudain sur la défensive.  
\- J'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser des inconnus.  
\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

J'hésitais à lui dire. Comment étais-je censé lui expliquer que l'on se connaissait d'avant le Labyrinthe ? Que l'on était un peu plus de que des amis ? Quoi moi, on n'avait pas jugé utile de m'y envoyé et que cela faisait plus de trois ans que j'attendais le jour où l'on se reverrait ? J'avais imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, mais celui-ci ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Et je comprend pourquoi maintenant, c'est le plus désagréable qui puisse exister.

* * *

J'espère que le prologue vous a donné envie de connaître la suite et que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes ;)

Bye ~


	2. Chapitre 1 : Tu es important pour moi

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais enfermé dans ce placard à balai. Si j'avais l'occasion de rencontrer cet saleté d'homme rat, je n'hésiterais pas à lui dire ce que je pense de l'accueil ici ! Une semaine que je n'ai vu personne ! Enfin, à part la jolie blonde qui a débarqué en furie la veille pour m'embrasser. Moment assez étrange et plutôt hors du commun.

Il y a de ça plusieurs jours que le WICKED avait débarqué au camp du Bras droit, renseigné par Térésa, avec pour objectif de récupéré les Immunes. Manque de bol, le seul du groupe à s'être fait avoir, c'est l'asiatique. C'est sûr que je fais moins le malin maintenant que je suis enfermé dans cet saleté de chambré blanche.

J'en peux plus de leur blanc d'ailleurs. Les murs son blancs, les draps sont blancs, mes vêtements sont blancs et les rideaux sont blancs. Ah non, pas les rideaux. Il n'y en a pas puisqu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Je suis piégé comme un rat.

Je m'assis sur mon lit en repensant à la fille. Elle avait dit s'appeler Sloan. Elle avait aussi dit qu'on se connaissait. Je n'ai pas trop de mal à imaginer la relation qu'on entretenait après le baiser auquel j'ai eu droit ! Même si elle paraissait sincèrement blessé que je ne la reconnaisse pas, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir la croire. Elle était du côté des méchants, du WICKED. Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus. Quand elle reviendrait -si elle revient- je lui poserais des questions. À moins qu'elle ne sache rien et qu'elle ne soit qu'un autre pion sur l'échiquier de la chancelière.

J'entendis un déclic, la porte s'ouvrit. Je me levai brusquement, ne sachant à quoi m'attendre.

Je poussai la porte de sa chambre et, comme la veille, le jeune homme se releva brusquement de son lit.

\- T'as pas besoin d'être sur le qui-vive comme ça, t'es en sécurité ici.  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour être détendu : je me suis fait kidnappé par les mêmes connards qui m'avaient pris pour un cobaye en m'enfermant dans un Labyrinthe pendant trois ans et aucun d'eux ne vient m'expliquer ce qu'il va m'arriver.

Je soupirai et déposai sur sa table de chevet ce que j'avais dans les mains.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain curieux.  
\- Tu te décides enfin à me parler sans m'agresser alors ?  
\- Me cherches pas, je fais un effort.  
\- C'est des livres, répondis-je en ignorant le ton froid qu'il venait de prendre. Je te les avaient prêtés il y a longtemps et tu les avaient aimés.  
\- Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

Je pris l'un de romans et le lui tendis. Il le prit dans ses mains en veillant bien à ne pas me toucher et il examina la couverture.

\- Commences par les lire, ce sera un bon début. Tu as du temps à tuer de toute façon, le taquinais-je en montrant d'un signe de tête l'ensemble de la petite chambre dans laquelle il passait ses journées.  
\- On se demande bien à cause de qui, répliqua l'asiatique en me jetant un regard noir.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! m'offusquais-je. Je suis de ton côté. Je te l'ai dit hier, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu aurais déjà pu sortir d'ici.  
\- Si toi tu ne le peux pas, qui à le pouvoir ici pour me faire sortir de cette pièce ?

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit mais il se décala pour laisser plus d'espace entre nous deux. On devra retravailler la confiance, songeais-je chagriné par son geste. Je mis de côté ma déception pour essayer de répondre à sa question.

\- Pour les autres pensionnaires -parce que tu n'es pas le seul immune que le WICKED a récupéré au bras droit- c'est Janson qui décide. Ou l'un de ses hommes de main, expliquais-je. Mais toi, tu es spécial. Il n'y a que sur ordre de la Chancelière que tu pourras sortir.  
\- Pourquoi je suis spécial ?  
\- Tes amis et toi vous êtes déjà échappé du centre au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Alors forcément ils ont peur que tu recommences en entraînant d'autres jeunes dans une rébellion.

Minho ne répondit pas. Il était plongé dans la contemplation du sol et semblait réfléchir à tout ce que je venais de lui donner comme informations. Je me levai, me préparant à le quitter pour repartir travailler.

\- Je vais te laisser, l'informais-je. Je n'aurai pas du te dire tout ça, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre que je t'ai donné autant d'infos, ça irait mal pour moi !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu me fais confiance ? Pourquoi tu viens me donner tes livres ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir ?  
\- Parce que tu es important pour moi.  
\- Mais je ne te connais pas ! Me coupa-t-il en haussant la voix.  
\- Moi je te connais. Et je t'aime. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pendant trois ans pour entendre ça. Alors s'il est impossible que tu retrouves la mémoire, je te créerais de nouveaux souvenirs. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant, ce serait trop con.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et il me fixait en retour. C'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Je ne cédais pas, j'étais habitué à ce jeu là entre nous avant. Il répondit finalement, sans pour autant abandonné notre défi, ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'avait pas tant changé en trois ans.

\- Je te crois pas, tu sais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas ?  
\- J'ai pas pu aimer quelqu'un qui était d'accord avec ces tarés de médecins. C'est impossible.  
\- Pourtant tu faisais bien plus que ça, tu étais avec nous , lui dis-je. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as changé d'avis.  
\- Si on s'entendait aussi bien que tu le dis, je ne comprend pas comment toi tu peux rester de leur côté ! S'énerva-t-il tout en se levant.

Il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi et en deux pas il s'était rapproché pour me faire face. Je voyais la colère déformé ses traits et ses yeux reflétait une agressivité que je ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu trouves ça normal d'enfermer des gamins et de les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls pour survivre ? De les utiliser, au nom d'un vaccin qui ne verra jamais le jour, pour étudier leur réactions face au danger? Il y a eu des morts, au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant. Ils ont sacrifiés des gars avec qui j'ai vécu pendant trois ans, des gars bien avec qui j'ai manger, j'ai dormi, j'ai rit. Des gars qui ne méritaient pas ça, parce que personne ne mérite ce qui nous est arrivé. Et toi tu veux me faire croire que j'ai été d'accord avec ça ? Que j'étais d'accord avec cette expérience ? Avec les griffeurs ? Avec le Labyrinthe ? C'est impossible !

Plus son discours avançait et plus il s'emportait. Je n'avais pas su quoi faire à par baisser la tête pour observer mes pieds. Il me donnait l'impression désagréable d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de très mal. Je me sentais honteuse mais n'en voyais pas la raison. De quoi il parle avec ses morts, ces griffeurs ? Je ne comprend pas la moitié des phrases qu'il débite ! Ses poings se serraient et je pouvais voir ses veines gonflées, saillantes sous sa peau bronzée. Je ne pu m'empêcher, pendant une fraction de seconde, d'imaginer ses mains de nouveau sur mon corps. Je chassais aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues ces idées pas très adaptées à la situation.

Je relevais la tête doucement pour l'observer. Il avait arrêté de parler et se contentait de me fixer avec fermeté. J'aurais mieux fait de garder la tête baissée. Il avait toujours su me faire me sentir faible face à lui, fragile. Je détestais cette sensation d'infériorité. Pour y remédiez, je décidais de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te défouler sur moi, crachais-je. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu racontes. Il n'y a jamais été question de mort ou de ... griffeurs, dis-je d'un ton moins agressif en reprenant ses mots.  
\- Tu es naïve si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, répliqua-t-il plus doucement.

Il avait le dernier mot. Je savais que cette conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Je déglutis discrètement, une nouvelle fois déstabilisé par son regard vif. Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, j'en venais encore à imaginer ses lèvres contre les miennes, son souffle dans mon cou ou ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me manquait atrocement.

\- N'oublie pas les livres, lui rappelais-je dans un souffle avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il fallait que je parte maintenant. Quelque minutes de plus et je me serais effondré devant lui, trop bouleversée par ces changements. La dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, j'avais eu le droit à un baiser passionné. Aujourd'hui, je suis une étrangère.

Il m'aimerait de nouveau, c'était sûr. Je ne savais pas encore comment je m'y prendrais pour lui plaire, mais je trouverais bien un moyen.

* * *

Hey !

J'espère que ce long premier chapitre vous a plus et qu'il vous a un peu éclairé sur l'histoire. J'espère aussi qu'il vous a convaincu de lire les prochains ;)

J'ai déjà écrit sept chapitres pour cette histoires et ce sera une mini-fic, pas plus de 10 chapitres donc elle ne sera pas abandonné, il y aura bien un début, un milieu et une fin (sans trop de temps d'attente entre les chapitres)

Bye ~

(s'il y en a qui me connaissait de Wattpad, je serais ravie de parler avec vous !)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenis

Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas osé retourner voir Minho. J'étais en ce moment même en train de travailler devant l'un des nombreux écrans mis à ma disposition pour mes recherches. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je pensais sans cesse à ce que Minho m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait toujours été question que d'observer les sujets pour analyser leurs réactions. Voir comment ils allaient recréer leur mini société, leur organisation. Allaient-ils affronter le Labyrinthe ou trouver un autre moyen de sortir ? Allaient-ils se décourager ? C'était ce que nous avions observé pendant tout ce temps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait parlé de mort et de bestioles tueuses.

Bien qu'avant j'étais persuadé que le WICKED était la solution à la Braise, un minuscule doute s'insinuait en moi. J'étais tiraillée entre Minho et l'Organisation. Malgré la situation, j'aimais Minho. Je ne pouvais -et ne voulais- me résoudre à accepter qu'il m'ait oublié. Il me paraissait tellement sincère quand il me parlait de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais je ne pouvais oublié l'enjeu des recherches que je menais et tout ce que le WICKED faisait pour moi.

Je soupirai, fatigué et frustrée. Je voulais le voir. De toute façon, je n'avançais pas dans mon travail. Je préfère que mon temps me serve à quelque chose de plus utile que ruminer.

Il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine que Minho était en confinement dans sa petite chambre. Des gardes devaient le faire sortir aujourd'hui. Ils devaient simplement l'emmener à la salle de sport dans l'après-midi, au moment où il n'y aurait personne pour qu'il n'ai aucun contact et puisse de défouler. Le pauvre ne supportait plus d'être enfermé et avait fait du bruit toute la nuit, criant et ordonnant qu'on le laisse sortir.

Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre. On approchait les quinze heures trente. Minho devait donc déjà être à la salle. Je laissai en plan mes recherches et parti en direction de la salle de sport après avoir enlevé ma blouse blanche de travail. J'approchai des portes où deux grands baraqués se tenaient pour surveiller les entrées et sorties. Je leur montrai le tatouage que j'avais sur la nuque et après l'avoir analysé, ils me laissèrent entrer, voyant bien que je faisais partie du personnel de recherche.

En arrivant dans la salle, je vis Minho déjà installé sur le tapis de course. Celui-ci me remarqua et continua sa course sans rien laisser paraître. Je m'installai sur l'un des appareils de musculation en face de lui et l'observait en silence. Il ne me prêtait aucune attention et je pu le détailler à ma guise. Je le trouvais encore plus beau qu'auparavant. Il avait grandit, prit de la carrure. Ce n'était plus un adolescent mais bien un homme que j'avais devant moi. Mes yeux ne pouvaient que féliciter le WICKED pour lui avoir donné un T-shirt moulant qui me permettait de détailler ses abdos bien dessinés et ses épaules musclées. Sa peau bronzé, ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux sombres ... tout chez lui m'avait manqué et c'est réellement à ce moment que ce manque me frappa.

Deux mains fortes vinrent se poser sur ma taille et je sentis le torse de mon petit-copain se coller dans mon dos. Je ris quand ses lèvres embrassèrent mon cou tendrement et remontèrent jusque derrière mon oreille, me procurant un frisson de plaisir.

\- Arrêtes Minho, je travaille, le réprimandais-je.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à faire une pause.  
\- Je ne peux pas, je dois avancer.  
\- Mais tu y es depuis ce matin !

Il me fit me tourner vers lui et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Je dois m'y remettre, murmurais-je pas vraiment convaincu.

Maintenant qu'il était là, je n'avais plus aucune envie de continuer mes recherches. Je voulais qu'il insiste pour rester. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément que la première fois et ses mains dans mon dos resserrèrent encore un peu plus notre étreinte.

\- C'est pas sérieux, lâchais-je en souriant après avoir rompu notre baiser. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ?  
\- Et bien il sera jaloux de notre couple parfait.  
\- Tu n'as même pas le droit d'être ici ! Le labo est censé être réservé aux chercheurs.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner ton pass d'accès dans la chambre ce matin.

Il m'embrassa chastement et me donna un baiser sur la joue, sa visite clandestine était fini. On savait tous les deux que si quelqu'un le voyait ici, on aurait de gros problèmes.

\- Je te laisse continuer. On se voit ce midi de toute façon ?

j'acquiesçais et il se détacha de moi pour repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me fixer ? Ça devient flippant.

Je revins brusquement à la réalité et détournai les yeux, un peu honteuse de l'avoir fixé pendant tout ce temps ou je me remémorais certains souvenirs.

\- Je te plais ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui trahissait la joie qu'il éprouvait à me mettre mal à l'aise.  
\- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ma réponse pour le savoir.

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur le mur d'en face, toujours en courant.

\- T'es trois ans de course dans le Labyrinthe te vont plutôt bien, tu sais. lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Il me regarda de nouveau et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Disons que tu es moins ... gringalet qu'avant.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été gringalet ! s'offusqua-t-il.  
\- Tu rigoles ? J'étais pratiquement plus musclée que toi ! riais-je.  
\- Toi ?

Il me regarda de haut en bas et reprit :

\- J'ai peut être des souvenirs qui ont disparu, mais je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais été gringalet.

Je souriais, heureuse d'avoir de nouveau une conversation avec Minho sans qu'il ne soit sur la défensive. Il arrêta son tapis de course et vint s'assoir sur l'appareil de musculation à côté du mien. Tout comme moi, il ne l'utilisa pas pour faire du sport mais juste pour s'assoir. J'étais impressionnée pas son endurance. Il était à peine essoufflé, même si son T-shirt était humide de sueur par endroit, signe de son effort.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de moi plus que ça avant d'avoir pris une douche.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a que les fous qui saute au cou des gens pour les embrasser, moi je suis normal. plaisanta-t-il.  
\- T'es encore sur cette histoire ?  
\- Je n'oublie rien, répondit-il avec un air supérieur.  
\- Bah si, justement.

Un blanc s'installa suite à ma réplique. Quelle conne ! Pour une fois qu'il était détendu et ouvert à la discussion, il allait se refermer cherchais activement un sujet de conversation pour faire durer ce moment avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu m'as passé des livres il y a deux jours ? Tenta-t-il.

J'étais soulagée que ce soit lui qui trouve un sujet et que ce ne soit pas à moi de le faire. Mais j'étais aussi touchée. Ça me montrait que, peut être, lui non plus ne voulait pas que l'on se quitte maintenant et qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour rester.

\- Je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer depuis une semaine dans ta chambre, tout seul. Et puis c'est ce qu'on faisait avant. Quand je trouvais un livre susceptible de te plaire, je te le passais. Je ne me trompais jamais, ajoutais-je assez fière. Je me suis dit que si tu les aimais toujours, tu n'avais pas totalement changer, qu'on avait encore les même goûts. C'était plus une sorte de test pour savoir si on avait encore des choses en commun, si le WICKED ne t'avait pas toute enlevé.  
\- J'ai bien aimé, répondit-il après un moment de silence pendant lequel il assimilait ce que je venais de lui dire.  
\- Vraiment ? demandais-je souriante.  
\- Oui, et ça me fait un peu mal de l'avouer. Ça veux peut être dire que tu as raison, qu'on se connaissait avant et que, moi, j'ai tout oublié. Ça veux aussi dire que tu me connais et que je ne sais rien de toi, et ça c'est perturbant.

Minho n'avait jamais aimé la perte de contrôle. Il fallait qu'il dirige, qu'il décide. Ça n'ont plus, ça n'avait pas changé.

\- Je vais essayé de te faire sortir, lui confiais-je. Ne t'emballes pas, le calmais-je en voyant son excitation soudaine, je ne vais pas te faire sortir du centre mais juste de ton placard à balaie.

Il me sourit tout de même et se leva pour partir en direction des douches.

\- Fais vite, j'étouffe dans cette chambre moi !

* * *

Hey !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait. Je vous avoue que je ne trouve pas ce second chapitre très passionnant. Disons qu'il sert à installer leur relation et à la fin de transition vers les évènements du chapitre trois. Je me suis embêté toute seule avec l'histoire des livres alors que ça n'a pas grand intérêt :')

Bref, à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : C'est quoi ton job ?

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre 208 que je connaissais bien maintenant pour y venir tous les jours depuis une semaine. Cette fois Minho se leva calmement, comme s'il m'attendait.

\- T'en as mis du temps.  
\- Déjà que je te fais sortir, tu ne vas quand même pas trouver le moyen de te plaindre ! lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour quitter sa cellule. A l'extérieur, deux gardes baraqués nous attendaient.

\- Rapport à ta première évasion, l'informais-je en voyant son air interrogateur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant les précautions prises démesurées et me suivit à travers les couloirs.

\- Et tu m'emmènes où ?  
\- Je vais te monter mon travail ici !  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec eux, ça ne m'intéresse pas, me dit Minho d'un ton sec et cassant.  
\- Mais moi je veux que tu le vois. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu hais à ce point le WICKED. On cherche juste un remède à la braise pour sauver des centaines de vies.

Comme à l'habitude, un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je le guidai jusqu'au laboratoire où je passai le plus clair de mes journées sans oser briser ce silence. Nous pûmes entrer une fois que le tatouage que j'avais à l'arrière de la nuque fut scanné ainsi que celui de Minho. Pratiquement à l'instant ou la porte s'ouvrit pour nous dévoiler le labo, je me retournai vers lui pour voir sa réaction, un peu anxieuse. Il balayait la salle du regard tout en gardant cette expression dure sur le visage.

\- Suis moi, je vais te montrer à quoi je sert ici, dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Je le guidai jusqu'à mon espace de recherche et me plantait derrière l'un des écrans. Ce n'est qu'au moment où j'eus besoin de mes deux mains que je remarquais que je tenais la sienne. Je la lâchai instinctivement, un peu gênée de la situation. J'avais fais ça par automatisme ! Forcément, lorsque l'on était ensemble cela ne posait pas de problème, mais maintenant qu'il n'a même plus confiance en moi, il faudrait peut être que je perde ces habitudes ! Je toussai légèrement pour reprendre un peu de contenance et me lançai dans mes explications.

\- J'ai créé l'algorithme qui nous permet de décrypter ce qui se passe dans notre cerveau. Enfin, disons que je l'ai amélioré. C'est grâce à mes recherches que l'on a pu déterminer dans quelles zones de notre cerveau le virus qui combat la Braise se situe, expliquais-je très concentrée tout en montrant sur l'écran devant moi les zones du lobe occipital et du lobe temporal gauche. Mais depuis que vous êtes sorti du Labyrinthe, je n'ai plus vraiment de schémas à analyser donc je me concentre sur un vaccin contre la Braise. C'est vraiment compliqué, le virus subit des mutations incessamment. Alors on n'arrive pas à isoler l'antigène qui nous permettrait de créer la substance active du vaccin qui provoquerait une réaction immunitaire positive chez le patient. D'autant plus qu'un vaccin est utile seulement si l'individu n'est pas atteint. Moi j'aimerais mettre au point un antidote pour ceux qui sont atteint depuis peu, ou alors si c'est impossible, une substance qui stopperait l'évolution de la maladie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Minho pour voir s'il comprenait ce que je lui disais et je le surpris en train de m'observer attentivement. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, soutenant ainsi mon regard. Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux sombres. Mais quel cliché je suis ! Manquerait plus que "j'oublie tout autour de moi et qu'il n'y ai plus que nous deux face à face, perdu dans l'immensité de nos sentiments". C'est très niais.

\- Tu m'écoutais au moins ? lui demandai-je d'un ton accusateur avec un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.  
\- J'ai décroché quand tu as parlé de mutation et d'antigène.  
\- Donc tu n'as écouté que la moitié de ce que j'ai raconté ! le réprimandai-je.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il continuait de me fixer, ce qui aurait dû me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?  
\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à te cerner.  
\- Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de mystérieux.  
\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi passionnée dans ton travail et avoir une telle volonté de faire le bien et pourtant accepter ce qui se fait au WICKED.  
\- Oh non on ne va pas reparler de ça !

Il porta son attention sur l'écran que je lui montrai précédemment pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est ces zones qu'il faut étudier pour comprendre notre immunité ? me demanda Minho en désignant du doigt les deux zones colorés en rouge que le lui avait montré plus tôt.  
\- Je vois que tu as quand même écouté une partie de ce que j'ai dit, souriais-je.  
\- Tu étais tellement passionné dans ce que tu disais que tu aurais réussi à intéresser le dernier des abrutis.  
\- Merci, dis-je timidement, gênée et flattée de son compliment.

On passa encore un peu de temps au laboratoire. Minho paraissait réellement intéressé par mes recherches au final. Je pense qu'il voulait surtout récolter des informations sur ce que l'on avait trouver dans sa tête pendant qu'il était dans le Labyrinthe, ce qui était compréhensible. Après deux bonnes heures nous nous décidons enfin à quitter le quartier de recherche.

\- On va où maintenant ? me demanda-t-il impatient d'en découvrir plus.  
\- Eh bien ... je comptais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, lui avouai-je un peu embarrassée face son enthousiasme apparent.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Je reviendrai te chercher demain pour que l'on fasse autre chose.  
\- Mais on est sorti que quelques heures ! se plaignit-il. C'est facile pour toi, tu n'es pas enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !  
\- Mais moi je dois te supporter à chaque fois que tu es de sorti. Et c'est pas une mince affaire, crois moi !  
\- Dis que je suis chiant aussi.  
\- Nan, c'est pas assez fort pour décrire à quel point tu es insupportable, dis-je l'air blasée.

Mais je ne parvint pas à garder mon sérieux bien longtemps souris devant la mine blessée qu'il affichait -de la comédie, bien sûr.

Nous arrivions devant la porte de sa chambre. Je ralentis le pas, espérant qu'il en fasse de même. Je voulais prolongée encore un peu ce moment avec lui. Mais cela ne changea pas grand chose puisque sa porte n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu passes pas trop tard demain, ok ?  
\- Début d'après-midi, promis. J'essaierai même de te faire manger au réfectoire avec les autres.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fera ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ne t'attends à rien de grandiose, il n'y a pas grand chose ici pour se divertir.  
\- Ça m'aurait étonné, conclu-t-il amèrement.

Je lui souris et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Enfin, sur la joue mais assez proche des lèvres tout de même. Je voulais qu'il n'oublie pas que mon objectif premier était de raviver ses sentiments sans pour autant paraître désespérée.

\- Tu fais des progrès, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est moins agressif qu'à notre rencontre.  
\- Et moins passionné, complétai-je amusé. C'est pas ce que tu préférais avant, ajoutai-je en ponctuant ma phrase d'un clin d'œil tout en m'éloignant, suivit des deux gardes du corps qui nous avaient escortés _au cas où_.

\- Monsieur ?

Le directeur adjoint du WICKED porta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je t'écoutes Dan, tu viens pour me faire ton rapport ?

Devant le bureau de Janson, le directeur adjoint, se tenait l'un des hommes de main qui était à son service. Janson avait demander à Dan de surveiller la petite Sloan et le nouvel arrivant.

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesça Dan tout en tendant vers son supérieur un dossier. Tout est à l'intérieur. Les deux sujets se rapprochent. Même si la jeune fille semble toujours aussi convaincu des attentions du WICKED, le sujet A7 reste sur des positions et il ne paraît pas changer d'avis. Je pense que mademoiselle Saddler est influençable et qu'il faudra les surveiller d'avantage à l'avenir, quitte à leur imposer des limites.  
\- Je vous remercie. Demain vous accompagnerez Mademoiselle Saddler jusqu'ici lorsqu'elle sera disponible. Vous pouvez disposez.

L'homme de main salua son supérieur d'un mouvement de tête et pris congé de ce-dernier, non content d'avoir finit sa journée.

* * *

Hey !

Je suis contente, j'ai quand même réussi à vous écrire ce chapitre ! Vous verrez, au prochain on en apprendra un peu plus sur Sloan :3 Enfin, j'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire avec Minho, va falloir que je me creuse la tête pour les rapprocher ces deux là !

Bisous ~


	5. Chapitre 4 : Des images et des mots

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de ma salle de bain et pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. Pour une fois, j'avais détaché mes cheveux et avais laissé ma blouse de scientifique au placard. Si je voulais plaire à Minho, il fallait que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté. Je sortis de ma chambre et quittai l'aile réservée aux chercheurs pour aller retrouver mon bel et encore insensible petit copain. Ou plutôt ex-copain. Ou futur, tout dépend du point de vu.

J'arrivais devant la porte de sa chambre et les deux hommes de mains de Janson ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de regarder mon badge ou de scanner mon tatouage, étant habituer à mes visites récurrentes.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? S'empressa-t-il de me demander à peine eus-je mis un pied dans sa chambre.  
\- On va travailler.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Mais cette fois ça va être différent. Tu as loupé pas mal de choses pendant tes trois ans dans le Labyrinthe, en plus du fait qu'on t'ai effacé la mémoire.  
\- C'est sûr que ça n'a pas aidé.  
\- Donc, continuai-je en ignorant sa réplique, on va te réapprendre deux/trois trucs qui pourraient t'être utile.  
\- Super le programme, ironisa Minho.  
\- Mais avant de partir j'ai récupéré quelque chose pour toi.

Je m'avançais vers l'un des murs blancs de sa chambre et sorti les trois photos que je gardai dans ma poche. Je sentis la présence de Minho dans mon dos et entamai mes explications :

\- J'adore cette photo, dis-je en lui montrant celle où tout notre groupe était réuni. On est tous dessus : Newt, Sonya, Gally, Thomas et Térésa, Harriet, Fry, toi et moi tout à droite. C'était deux semaines avant que le premier blocard ne soit envoyé dans le Labyrinthe, expliquai-je tout en accrochant la photo sur son mur.  
\- On avait l'air super heureux.  
\- C'était rare qu'on puisse être tous réuni.  
\- Eh ! Et sur celle là, pourquoi on dirait que je me bat avec Newt ?

Je regardais la deuxième photo que je tenais toujours dans mes mains et laissais échapper un léger rire en y repensant. Je fus surprise de sentir la main de Minho sur ma taille. Son geste semblait être naturel pour lui et je pense qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon étonnement.

\- C'était à votre premier cours de combat, justifiai-je en me focalisant sur la photo. Le WICKED ne nous as pas laissé sans défense, on a tous eu droit à des cours de self-défense. Ce jour là Newt t'as battu à chaque fois ! Il avait beau être moins musclé, tu en faisais qu'à ta tête alors qu'il écoutait les consignes, dis-je en riant.  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai, tu profites de ma perte de mémoire pour me raconter n'importe quoi !  
\- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'admettre ! souriais-je alors qu'il me prenait la photo des mains pour l'examiner de plus près.

Il l'accrocha sur le mur à côté de la première et reporta son attention sur la dernière photo que je tenais. Je me sentis rougir un peu. Je ne pensais pas que cela me mettrait mal à l'aise qu'il nous voit aussi proche que le cliché le montrait. Seulement j'avais bien intégré le fait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenirs de notre couple et que je lui montrais quelque chose qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais vécu avec moi.

-Celle-ci c'est ma préférée, lui confiai-je en lui donnant la photo.

Elle nous représentait tous les deux. La photo était un gros plan où l'on me voyait sourire alors qu'il m'embrassait sur la joue.

\- Je garde ces photos depuis longtemps mais je les ai tellement regardé que je suis sûre de ne jamais oubliez ces moments. Mais j'avoue que celle-ci j'ai un peu de mal à m'en séparer.

Je pensais qu'il allait l'accrocher avec les autres ou, ce qui ne m'aurait pas tellement plut, me la rendre, mais au lieu de ça il l'a plia en deux et la glissa dans sa poche.

\- Merci, me dit-il d'une voix faible.  
\- Et j'ai autre chose pour toi.

Je sortis de ma poche un une chaine doré au bout de laquelle deux anneaux entrelacés en or blanc étaient attachés.

\- Avant qu'ils t'envoient dans le Labyrinthe, tu es venu me trouver et tu me l'as donné, expliquai-je tout en prenant sa main pour y mettre le collier. Tu m'as dis que c'est ta mère qui te l'avais laissé et tu ne voulais pas qu'ils te le prennent.

Je lui souris alors qu'il paraissait un peu perdu.

\- Je l'ai gardé pendant que tu étais là-bas mais il est à toi et je pense que tu dois le garder.

Il me regardait, incrédule. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et l'entraînais dehors.  
Je l'emmenais jusqu'au réfectoire encore vide. Il devait être dans les onze heures et demi et seul quelque uns de mes collègues étaient présents. Nous prîmes chacun un plateau et il choisit une table isolée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me laissez dans ma chambre ? me demanda Minho.  
\- Où voudrais-tu aller sinon ? Faut bien qu'on te surveille.  
\- On s'est évadé parce que Thomas a vu des corps. Des jeunes que l'on maintenaient en vie pour leur prélever une substance. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me garder dans ma chambre ? Vous ne devriez pas plutôt prélever cette substance chez moi aussi ?  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? le questionnai-je sans comprendre de quoi il me parlait.  
\- Là encore tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu travailles encore pour eux s'ils ne te disent pas les horreurs qu'ils commettent ! s'énerva Minho.  
\- Calmes toi, on pourrait t'entendre, le réprimandai-je d'un ton sec. Je sais ce que je fais, arrêtes de me dire que j'ai tord tout le temps.  
\- Mais ils ne te dises pas tout ! continua Minho en baissant la voix et en se penchant au dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de moi et que je l'entende mieux.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien. Je vis ici depuis des années et tu veux me faire croire que pendant le peu de temps que tu es resté ici tu as pu en apprendre bien plus que moi ?  
\- Je suis sûr que tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas eux les gentils de l'histoire, tu sais qu'ils font des choses pas nettes mais tu refuses tout simplement de le voir.

Je ne répondis pas. Pas parce que je savais qu'il avait raison ou, au contraire, parce que j'étais persuadé des bonnes attentions du WICKED, mais simplement parce que j'étais perdue. Plus je passais du temps avec Minho, plus je doutais du camp dans lequel je me trouvais. Je ne pouvais imaginer Minho faire parti des méchants et j'avais l'impression que je manquais d'informations, que le centre n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec moi. Et je m'étais plusieurs fois demandé quelle serait ma réaction si Minho me demandait de m'enfuir avec lui du centre. Au début, je n'aurais rien voulu entendre même si j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui. Aujourd'hui, tout n'était plus aussi clair.

Nous finassâmes de manger en silence, chacun plongé dans nos pensées. Toute l'après-midi j'avais ensuite expliqué à Minho tout ce qui était arrivé sur terre, depuis les éruptions solaires jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je lui avais aussi raconté tout ce que je savais de la période _d'avant_. Quand il y avait encore de la neige, quand les jeunes de notre âge se plaignaient d'aller en cours, quand le Sida était encore une maladie qui ne se guérissait pas alors que maintenant il suffit d'un comprimé pour tout arranger. Quand on se demandait s'il y aurait assez de ressources sur terre pour faire vivre les 10 milliards d'habitants, tandis qu'aujourd'hui on tente de sauver les 3 milliards restant.

Nous étions de retour devant la porte de Minho. J'hésitais à l'embrasser sur la joue comme la veille. Je ne voulais pas paraître insistante alors après un dernier sourire je décidai de le quitter. Seulement il me retint par le bras et me demanda avec un sourire en coin et un air charmeur :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou aujourd'hui ? Pourtant j'ai été sage, j'ai écouté tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Je me retenais d'afficher un grand sourire pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point cela me faisait plaisir et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser bien sûr la joue cette fois-ci. Mais Minho tourna rapidement la tête pour que, comme la veille, je l'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. Je me reculais rapidement, surprise. D'habitude, c'était moi qui prenais les devant et non l'inverse. L'asiatique me regardait fier de l'effet qu'il venait de me faire et je lui souhaitais un bonne fin de soirée en le quittant. Pas la peine de se le cacher, j'étais sur un petit nuage.

* * *

Hey !

Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas du tout à ça que ce chapitre devait ressembler. Il devait y avoir un élément déclencheur mais j'avais atteint les 1500 mots avant de l'écrire :3 Du coup ce chapitre me plait moyen parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose à part que la relation de Minho et Sloan évolue un peu.

Enfin voilà, bisouus ~


	6. Chapitre 5 : Je suis prisonière

J'entrai dans le bureau de Janson et celui ne daigna pas relever la tête de ses papiers. Comme si ces occupations ne pouvaient pas attendre un instant.

\- J'ai un emploi du temps assez serré, j'ai peu de temps à t'accorder. Si toi aussi tu n'avais pas été si occupé aujourd'hui, cela aurait été plus simple.

Jolie façon de me dire que je suis en retard.

\- Excusez moi, je raccompagnai le sujet A7 jusqu'à son box.

Ile fit signe de prendre un siège et je m'assis en face de son large bureau.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Sloan ?  
\- J'ai une requête. Et je pense que vous savez exactement ce que je suis venue vous demander.  
\- Dis toujours, je pourrais être surpris.  
\- J'aimerais voir mon frère et ma mère.

Il fit mine de réfléchir à ma demande mais j'étais consciente qu'elle ne serait pas acceptée.

\- Sloan, commença Janson sur un ton que j'aurais pu qualifié de désolé si je n'avais pas été habituée. Cela ne va pas être possible, je regrette. Tu le sais, j'ai déjà du refuser tes précédentes demandes. Ton frère et ta mère ne doivent avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur.  
\- Mais je suis immunisée ! Il n'y a aucun risque que je puisse les contaminer !  
\- Tu pourrais porter le virus sans pour autant en ressentir les effets. Tu sais que nos recherches ne sont pas totalement abouties au sujet des immunes. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir refuser une nouvelle fois.  
\- Alors quand pourrais-je les voir ? le questionnai-je sans cacher ma déception.  
\- Lorsqu'un vaccin sera disponible.

Il me fallait un vaccin.

\- Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé.

Je me levai, les jambes légèrement tremblante. J'étais dans le même état après chacune de ces entrevues.

\- Sloan, j'aimerai que tu ne vois plus aussi souvent le sujet A7.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, lui tournai le dos et sorti de son bureau sans lui montrer que j'avais hâte d'être le plus loin possible de lui.

J'arrivai dans ma chambre et effectuai ma routine quotidienne tel un automate avant d'aller me coucher. Il était encore tôt mais je n'avais pas faim et ma couette m'appelait. J'étais allongée sur le dos et regardais le plafond de ma chambre. Les larmes coulèrent en silence sans que je ne tente quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Neal, mon petit frère, me manquait. Ma mère me manquait. Mes amis me manquaient et Minho me manquait. Je m'en sentais seule. Je m'endormis tard cette nuit là. Pourtant épuisée, je tombais de fatigue mais je ne cessais de ressasser des souvenirs.

Le lendemain, je ne vis pas Minho. Il se débrouillerai sans moi aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la demande de Janson qui souhaitait nous voir moins ensemble mais j'avais passé la journée à travailler sur le vaccin. Il me le fallait. J'en avais besoin pour revoir mes proches. Cette fois, je ne travaillai plus pour le reste du monde mais bien pour moi, et moi seule. _Quelle égoïste je fais_.

Le jour d'après je n'avais toujours pas. prévu de voir Minho. A vrai dire je ne pensais plus vraiment à lui rendre visite, trop occupé dans mon travail.

\- Mademoiselle Saddler ?

Je levai les yeux de mes formules chimiques et regardai l'homme devant moi.

\- Rick ! Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Comment vas-tu ?

Rick était l'un des médecins qui travaillait avec moi. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais arrivée au centre. C'est lui qui m'avait prise sous son aile alors que je n'étais encore qu'une gamine. C'était sûrement l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi ici. Après Minho, bien sûr.

\- Très bien, je te remercies.

Il avait la cinquantaine et c'était un homme grand et solide. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnant et ses lunettes lui donnaient un air intelligent et élégant. Il portait toujours une barbe de trois jour et je trouvais sa voix grave rassurante. C'était quelqu'un de bienveillant et de très charmant. J'étais persuadé que dans un autre contexte, il en aurait fait tomber plus d'une !

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain asiatique faisait la misère aux hommes de main de Janson.

Je fronçai les sourcils, signe de mon incompréhension devant son air moqueur.

\- Minho, m'éclaira-t-il. Il se demande où t'es passée. Il crie et tape contre les murs de sa chambre pour faire un max de bruit et saouler les mecs en noir qui surveille sa cellule.  
\- C'est pas une cellule.  
\- On s'en fou, qu'est ce que tu fais là alors que tu pourrais être avec lui ?  
\- Je cherche un vaccin.  
\- Tu chercheras demain.  
\- Janson a refusé que je vois ma famille.

Rick me jeta un regard désolé, comprenant de suite ce que je ressentais.

\- Je cherche pour toi dans ce cas. Ça fait deux jours que t'es dessus, va te changer les idées.

Après un instant de réflexion, je le gratifiai d'un sourire complice et me dépêchai d'aller retrouver Minho. En chemin, je détachai mes cheveux châtain et réajustai mon débardeur, ma blouse était restée au labo.

A peine entrée dans sa chambre, je me retrouvai emprisonné par deux bras fort. Il avait enfoui son nez dans mon cou et je sentais son souffle caressé ma peau. Sa respiration était saccadée et je sentais le soulagement qu'il éprouvait dans chacun de ses gestes.

Minho se détacha de moi et me regarda avec inquiétude.

\- T'étais passé où ? Il y a deux jours tu me quittes en me disant que tu as un rendez-vous avec Janson et ensuite tu disparaîs ? Je savais pas où t'étais passé !  
\- Tu t'inquiètais pour moi, fis-je remarquer un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel il dut réfléchir à ce que je venais de mettre en évidence. J'étais aux anges.

\- Où t'étais ? Finit-il par reprendre.  
\- Je travaillais.  
\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir ? Tu dois pas trop comprendre là, t'es la seule personne que je connais ici. T'es la seule personne que je vois. Si tu disparais, j'ai personne.

Je restais muette devant lui, complètement bouleversée. Ma réaction pouvait paraître démesurée mais j'y pouvais rien, j'étais touchée. Depuis mon entrevue avec Janson j'avais l'impression de me noyer. WICKED me tenait la tête sous l'eau. Et j'avais besoin de Minho pour me ramener à la surface.

\- Sloan, pourquoi tu pleures ? balbutia-t-il inquiet.

J'avais besoin de Minho comme étant celui en qui je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle, celui qui m'aime. J'avais besoin de ses bras fort pour me tenir et de sa voix suave pour me rassurer.

C'est lui qui prit les devant, heureusement. Je me tenais toujours droite devant lui, les bras balants, quand il m'attira contre lui pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me laissai aller et pleurai toute la solitude de ces dernières années.

Une fois calmée, Minho me fit m'assoir sur son lit et il s'accroupit devant moi. J'avais envie de lui raconter.

\- Mon frère et ma mère sont au WICKED, eux aussi. Ce ne sont pas des immunes, expliquai-je d'une voix posée. Alors, pour les protéger, le centre les garde dans leur locaux hospitaliers. Ils ne peuvent avoir aucun contact pour éviter la contamination. Même pas moi. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore vivant.  
\- Depuis combien de temps tu les as pas vu ?  
\- J'en sais rien, depuis que je suis au centre.  
\- Mais depuis combien de temps tu fais parti du WICKED ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est, j'ai arrêté de compter.  
\- Tu parles comme une prisonnière.  
\- Depuis que tu es revenu, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que je suis.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel on réfléchit tous les deux.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Minho.

L'asiatique me fixa, me montrant ainsi que j'avais toute son attention ce qui m'incita à continuer.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils vont bien.  
\- Tu as un plan ?

Je pris un instant avant de répondre, juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour être sûre de ce que je faisais.

\- On va infiltrer le bureau de Janson.

Hey !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait ! Il est censé marqué le début de le fin de la fiction. Les choses devraient s'accélérer un peu ;)

Finalement je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un imagine ce week-end, je n'ai pas d'idées pour en écrire un sur Newt et pas vraiment le temps non plus :3

Enfin voilà, j'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours et qu'elle commence à vous intriguer un peu ;)

Bisous


	7. Chapitre 6 : Infiltration

Je pris un instant avant de repondre, juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour être sûre de ce que je faisais.

\- On va infiltrer le bureau de Janson.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? me demanda-t-il sceptique.  
\- Pour trouver des indices. Tu dis toi-même qu'ils nous cachent des choses, peut être que tu trouveras des réponses. Moi, j'ai besoin d'infos sur ma famille. Peut être qu'on saura où sont les locaux hospitaliers, ou on trouvera le nom d'un médecin qui y travaille.

Toujours accroupi devant moi, il se releva lentement et me tendis sa main pour que je fasse de même.

\- On fait ça quand ?

J'attrapai sa main et me relevai grâce à son aide.

\- Demain soir. Laisse moi le temps de trouver un plan pour entrer et sortir sans se faire repérer.

Je deposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et parti en coup de vent.

Le lendemain matin, j'emmenai Minho à la Bibliothèque. Il nous fallait un endroit pas trop vide pour ne pas être soupçonné de préparer un truc douteux et la Bibliothèque était parfaite : toujours quelques chercheurs qui étudiaient des livres poussiéreux et on pourrait toujours se cacher entre deux allées pour être plus discret.

La Bibliothèque était vaste et même elle ne me semblait pas chaleureuse. Elle n'avait pas de parquet en bois sombre, de grandes étagères qui recouvraient les murs ou de fauteuils en cuir accueillant. C'était, à l'image du WICKED, froid et triste. Dans chaque table métallique était incrusté un écran tactile qui contenait une multitude d'ouvrages en interne. Il n'y avait pas de bibliothécaire, là encore, la technologie l'avait remplacé. Il restait tout de même des étagères qui portaient de nombreux livres à reliure de cuir. Mais ces étagères là étaient, comme les tables, métalliques, froides et ternes.

On s'installa un peu en marge des scientifiques déjà présent pour être plus tranquille.

\- La bibliothèque n'est pas mise sur écoute, comme bon nombre d'endroit ici. On va pouvoir parler.  
\- T'as trouvé un plan ? S'enquérit-il.  
\- Je pense que oui. Ne m'interromp pas, ok ?

Il acquiesça hâtivement et je pu commencer mes explications.

\- Le problème du centre, c'est qu'il est ultra surveillé. Mais ça peut devenir un avantage. Il suffit d'un léger court circuit, d'un petit virus ou d'une légère pane de courant pour que ça joue en notre faveur. Hier j'ai trafiqué quelques images de surveillance et je les feraient défiler en boucle ce soir pour qu'on soit tranquille. Janson quitte son bureau tous les jours à 21h40. Notre problème, ce sera les gardes devant ta chambre.  
\- On n'a qu'à passer par les conduits d'aération ? proposa-t-il.  
\- Laisses tomber, depuis votre évasion ils les ont toutes renforcées. En particulier dans la chambre que tu occupes.  
\- On a qu'à endormir les gardes ?  
\- Ah ouais et comment tu fais Einstein ?  
\- Bah, t'es une scientifique. C'est ton truc la chimie, les formules et tout ça.  
\- Je cherche un vaccin à une maladie mortelle, les somnifères c'est pas vraiment ma priorité.  
\- Alors on fait quoi ? On les assommes ?  
\- Tu t'es pris pour Mohamed Ali ?  
\- C'est qui lui ?  
\- Laisses tomber. Et oublis l'idée de les assomer, ils faut deux fois ta taille, deux fois ton poids, ils sont deux et sur-entraîner. C'est définitivement pas une bonne idée.  
\- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle ..  
\- J'ai pensé à autre chose qui est peut être possible. Je viens te chercher vers 21h20 pour aller dans la salle de sport. Là-bas, les gardes ne rentre pas avec nous.  
\- Ils vont pas trouver ça bizarre qu'on y aille si tard ?  
\- Même s'ils trouvent ça curieux, leur boulot c'est pas de poser des questions. Je reprends ; une fois qu'on sera dans la salle, on pourra utiliser les conduits d'aération. C'est le seul endroit où ils ne les ont pas encore renforcées parce qu'elles sont assez hautes et qu'avec la vapeur des douches elles sont mieux comme ça.  
\- T'as vraiment tout prévu.  
\- C'est important. Bon, si je t'ai amené à la bibliothèque, c'est aussi que j'ai besoin des plans des conduits. On les étudi et après je t'explique la suite des opérations.

Je me levai, lui faisai signe de m'attendre et me dirigeai vers l'allée dans laquelle se trouvait ce que je cherchai. Je trouvai les plans en haut de la plus haute étagère et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir les atteindre, en vain. Je sursautai lorsque une main se posa sur ma taille. Minho attrapa l'ouvrage que je voulais et me le tendis avec un sourire narquois. Sa main avait glissé au creu de mes reins et j'avais soudain beaucoup trop chaud. Ma gêne et ma surprise ne firent qu'agrandir son sourire un peu plus. Je me rendis compte de notre proximité : sa main dans mon dos me maintenant contre lui et son visage était terriblement proche du mien. Il me regardait avec cette mine indéchiffrable ce qui me perturbai d'autant plus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je l'embrasser ? Dire quelque chose ? Partir ? Et mes mains, je les met où ? Elles restent le long du corps ou je les met autour de son coup ? Mon assurance des premiers jours m'avait totalement abandonné pour laisser place à une incertitude permanente.

Minho se rapprocha encore de moi. Son pouce faisait des cercles dans mon dos tandis que mes jambes, elles, se faisaient coton. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Allait-il m'embrasser ?

Quand je cru que c'était le moment, il se detourna vers mon oreille, toujours avec son insupportable lenteur. Son torse était désormais coller contre ma poitrine. Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille et laissa ses doigts courir le long de mon coup. Il traça une ligne, passant sur mon épaule, continuant le long de mon bras et vint se terminer sur le dos de ma main qu'il prit ensuite dans la sienne.

Je me reculai vivement, entendant des pas avancer dans notre direction. Minho me regardait surpris et je lui fit signe d'écouter. Il comprit et paru tout aussi frustré que moi. Je soupirai, regrettant que la magie du moment soit complètement cassé.

Il était 21h42 précisément. Minho et moi étions dans la salle de sport et il me portait sur ses épaules pour que je puisse défaire la grille du conduit. Une fois que j'y arrivai je me glissai à l'intérieur et aidai Minho à entrer. J'avais passé l'après-midi à retenir le chemin que nous devrions prendre ce qui nous facilita grandement la tâche pour arriver jusque devant son bureau. J'avais préalablement copier le fichier de la puce électronique présente dans la carte de Janson sur une carte vierge pour obtenir un pass. Je le glissai dans la fente, surpassant l'adrénaline qui me tétanisait. La porte s'ouvrit et on de glissa rapidement à l'intérieur.

Je me précipitai vers l'un des tiroirs qui contenait les dossiers et cherchai la lettre S. Mon objectif était Saddler. Minho, quant à lui, faisait le tour de la pièce pour observer. Il finit par me rejoindre dans mes recherches en fouillant le bureau de Janson.

Nous étions dans cette pièce depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes et il allait falloir penser à partir pour rejoindre la salle de sport et les gardes avant qu'ils ne soient tentés de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que l'on faisait.

Je commençais à désespérer de trouver quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Minho me soumette l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un double fond à l'un des tiroirs. Il tenta d'en trouver un dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau sans succès. Mais quand ce fut mon tour d'essayer le tiroirs que je fouillai, j'arrivais à soulever quelque chose.

\- Minho ?

L'asiatique porta son attention sur moi. J'en tirai alors plusieurs dossiers que je posai sur le bureau. Mon nom était écrit sur l'un d'eux. Je le saisi, les mains tremblante et l'ouvrit pour le parcourir des yeux. C'était impossible.

Hey !

Je viens tout juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Je réécrirais la fin un peu plus tard mais je voulais absolument vous poster ce chapitre le plus tôt possible.

J'espère qu'il vous plait :3 Et j'espère surtout avoir laissé un super suspens à la fin ;)

Bisooouuus ~


	8. Chapitre 7 : On est que des gamins

\- Minho ?

L'asiatique porta son attention sur moi. J'en tirai alors plusieurs dossiers que je posai sur le bureau. Mon nom était écrit sur l'un d'eux. Je le saisi, les mains tremblante et l'ouvrit pour le parcourir des yeux.

C'était impossible.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Je replaçais le dossier parmi les autres et les rangeais là où je les avais trouvés.

\- Sloan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier ?  
\- Faut partir, on est là depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
\- Sloan ? Qu'est ce que tu as lu ?  
\- Il faut y aller, dis-je d'un ton sec en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Minho me rattrapa fermement par le bras de manière à ce que je me retourne pour lui faire face. Ses yeux sombres me demandaient des réponses que je n'arrivais pas à lui donner. Je ne voulais pas les dire à voix haute, ça les rendrait bien trop réel.

\- Sloan, dis moi.

Sa voix était douce et je savais qu'il serait là pour me réconforter lorsqu'il saurait. Je restai droite devant lui, la tête baissée et n'osai pas dire un mot.

\- Ils sont ... ?

Minho laissa sa phrase en suspens, comprenant que s'il la finissait je risquai de m'effondrer. Il me prit par la main et murmura un « T'as raison, faut qu'on y aille. » avant de m'entraîner à sa suite en dehors de cet endroit.

Lorsqu'on sortit de la salle de sport, les gardes n'avaient toujours pas bougé et ne se doutaient de rien. Ils nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Minho et, alors que je comptai simplement lui dire au revoir et retourner dans ma chambre, il ne lâcha pas ma main et ferma la porte derrière nous, nous coupant du reste.

Et là, je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête. Sûrement un synapse qui n'a pas reçu le bon message.

J'ai fondu larmes. Je n'essayais même plus de les retenir. Je repensais à mon dossier trouver dans le bureau de Janson. Je revoyais le statut "Décédé" écrit en caractères noirs à côté des photos de mon frère et de ma mère. J'y arrivais plus, à tout supporter toute seule.

Je pense que je m'attendais à ne jamais les revoir. Je devais le savoir, au fond de moi. Mais entre le savoir et avoir l'évidence devant moi, il y avait bien plus qu'un pas. Peu importe que je ne les ai pas vus depuis plusieurs années, la douleur de les savoir parti était aussi forte que si j'avais pu les voir tous les jours pendant mes années au centre. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à leur absence.

Minho me serrait fort dans ses bras. J'aurais sûrement flanché s'il ne me retenait pas. Dans mon dos, sa main faisait des cercles pour m'apaiser. Mes sanglots s'atténuèrent peu à peu. Bien que je me sentais terriblement lasse et fatiguée, sa présence me faisait me sentir moins seule.

Je m'écartais légèrement de lui, juste assez pour ne plus avoir mon nez dans son cou, mais pas trop tout de même, pour continuer à sentir son souffle sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis qu'il m'observait. On se regarda comme ça pendant un moment. J'en oubliais presque ce que je venais de découvrir, complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux sombres. Ses mains se placèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il s'approcha lentement et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était un baiser doux et timide, mais remplit de toutes les choses qu'on ne pouvait pas se dire. Je répondis, d'abord doucement puis il intensifia notre échange qui devint bien plus passionné.

Il recula, m'accompagnant ainsi dans ma chute sur son lit blanc. Encore ce blanc, toujours ce blanc. J'eus l'impression de tomber au ralenti. Il avait déjà quitté mes lèvres pour accaparer mon cou et le couvrir de chastes baisers tandis que ses mains effleuraient mes côtes. Les miennes se perdaient dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore et toujours plus près de moi. Il m'avait tellement manqué. J'étreignais ses larges épaules, perdue dans une exaltation que je ne connaissais pas alors que l'une de ses mains descendait vers ma cuisse, me faisant frémir. Je me sentais terriblement fragile et me savais pourtant totalement protégé dans ses bras. Très cliché, je sais. Ses lèvres descendirent vers mon buste, puis encore plus vers à la naissance de mes seins. Je soupirai d'aise, complètement absorbé par l'ivresse dans laquelle il me menait. Je le ramenai vers moi, capturant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser fut plus ardent, plus enflammé que tous les précédents.

Minho rompit notre échange, essoufflé. J'avais chaud et j'étais tout autant à bout de souffle que lui. Le moment d'euphorie dans lequel il nous avait plongé venait de retomber. Il s'installa à mes côtés, m'attirant contre lui.

\- Tu veux rester dormir cette nuit ?  
\- La question ne se pose même pas, lui répondis-je en me lovant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Minho rabattit la couverture sur nous puis, ni lui, ni moi n'osa prononcer un mot. Je réfléchissais à ce que nous venions de découvrir un peu plus tôt et mis un bon quart d'heure avant de formuler à voix haute mes pensées.

\- Je me suis faite manipuler, constatai-je. Je n'étais qu'un pion pour Janson. J'espère au moins qu'il s'est bien amusé, crachai-je amèrement. Il avait besoin de mes recherches, alors il lui aura suffit de me cacher quelques-unes des horreurs qu'ils vous ont faites subir et de me promettre la sécurité de ma famille. Comme si ça lui avait vraiment importé ! S'il veut un remède, c'est simplement pour protéger sa petite personne en cas de contamination. Sauver des familles ? Des vies ? Ne pas vivre dans l'angoisse permanente du virus qui circule et les fondus qui n'ont pour seul but de te bouffer ? Tout ça, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a même pas pensé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve ! J'étais son pantin ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai été sage, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être docile. Un vrai petit soldat ! Il devait jubiler de voir l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. J'ai abandonné ma famille au WICKED, mes amis dans le Labyrinthe et toi. Je les ai laissés t'utiliser comme rat de laboratoire parce que je pensais que ça en valait la peine, qu'on sauverait des vies, qu'on serait _Les Guérisseurs,_ continuai-je en imprégnant chacun de mes mots de tout le dégoût que je pouvais éprouver en ce moment. Je me voilais la face. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, lui avouais-je. Si j'avais bien voulu ouvrir les yeux plus tôt sur leur véritable intention, on en serait pas là.

Minho n'avait encore rien dit. Il m'avait laissé continuer mon monologue aussi longtemps que j'en avais eu besoin. Quand il eut senti que j'avais terminé, il me déclara :

\- Tu es beaucoup trop exigeante et injuste avec toi-même. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner et même si tu l'avais fait, tu n'es pas l'héroïne d'un roman d'aventure. Tu es humaine et tu as le droit d'avoir peur et de te tromper. On prend tous des mauvaises décisions.  
\- Certaines sont plus mauvaises que d'autres. Les miennes n'étaient pas très jolies.  
\- Et celles de Janson sont bien pires encore. Je ne suis pas fier non plus de plusieurs de mes choix. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ça ne te fera pas avancer. Et, pour notre défense, on est encore que des gamins.

Je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre. J'étais épuisée et Morphée, bien qu'elle ait prise la forme de Minho pour ce soir, m'attirait dans ses bras pour que je m'endorme. Minho m'embrassa sur la tempe et me murmura un "bonne nuit" au creux de l'oreille. Avant de me laisser aller complètement, je lui susurrai à mon tour :

\- Aide moi à m'enfuir.

* * *

Coucou !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous avoue que j'ai bien galéré pour l'écrire donc je m'y suis prise à plusieurs fois, ce qui explique quelque transitions un peu brutales, désolé ^.^"

BISOUS, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :3


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le remède

Petit résumé pour que vous n'ayez pas à relire puisque j'ai mis super longtemps à poster :

Sloan aimait toujours Minho qui l'avait oublié après le labyrinthe. Elle s'est mise en tête de raviver ses sentiments. Sloan travaille pour le Wicked mais a découvert qu'ils lui avait menti et que le reste de sa famille était décédé. Elle et Minho se sont embrassés et sont restés dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Avant de me laisser aller complétement, je lui susurrai à mon tour :

\- Aides moi à m'enfuir.

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, j'avais passé une nuit complète et reposante. Pas ce genre de nuit où vous vous réveillez encore plus fatigué qu'à votre couché. Non, c'était une nuit sans rêves, sans cauchemars, sans insomnies.

Je devinais que la matinée était bien entamée aux vues de l'éclairage de la chambre. Je regardais le visage paisible de Minho depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, un sourire mièvre collé aux lèvres. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Seulement, bien qu'il soit très beau endormi, je le préférais réveillé et je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. Alors, lentement pour ne pas le réveillé tout de suite, je me glissais sous les couvertures pour être à califourchon sur son corps. Je le regardais encore un instant. Il paraissait bien plus jeune sans cet air sérieux et méfiant qui ne le quittait jamais lorsqu'il était réveillé.

Je me penchais lentement vers son visage et déposais un chaste baisé sur son front, puis sa tempe gauche, continuant vers sa joue traçant une courbe de baisés jusqu'à son cou. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il souriait alors j'embrassais son autre joue et fini par déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur mes hanches, me confirmant qu'il était bien éveillé. Il s'assit, ce qui m'obligea à me redresser sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres. On s'embrassait toujours quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement un des hommes de main baraqués de Janson. Gênée qu'il nous surprenne dans cette position, je voulu me rasseoir précipitamment aux côtés de Minho mais les mains de ce dernier, vissées sur mes hanches, m'en empêchèrent. Il regardait l'intrus avec ce regard insolent qui me plaisait tant et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du directeur adjoint.

On se leva donc tous les deux, lui en râlant et moi en gardant un masque impassible. Une fois que nous fûmes habillés, on sortit dans le couloir pour suivre cet homme à travers le centre. La porte du bureau de Janson arriva devant mes yeux bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

J'étais tiraillée entre terreur et colère. Et si Janson savait que Minho et moi nous étions introduit dans son bureau la veille ? S'il l'avait appris par je-ne-sais-quel-moyen ? Et les caractères noirs à côté des photos de ma mère et de mon frère me revenaient en flash. Décédé.

Curieusement, y repenser me détendis. Je n'avais plus peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver en entrant dans ce bureau. J'avais seulement ma colère qui me rongeait les entrailles. Minho à mes côtés, je rentrai dans cette pièce la tête haute, le dos droit et le regard fixé devant moi.

\- Mademoiselle Saddler ! Monsieur Park ! Comment allez-vous ? Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes que je vous attends. Vous avez été difficile à trouver Sloan, nous pensions que vous seriez dans votre chambre.

Je lui souris, d'un de ces sourires hypocrites que j'avais pu apercevoir sur son visage pendant toutes mes années au centre. J'ai appris du meilleur. Il me fixa, surement dans l'attente d'une explication quant à ma présence dans la chambre de Minho, seulement je ne comptais pas me donner la peine d'inventer une excuse.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir demander ? s'enquit Minho.  
\- Je tenais à vous informer d'une grande nouvelle jeunes gens !

L'homme rat -ce surnom ne lui avait jamais aussi bien convenu- attendait de nouveau une réaction de notre part que nous n'étions pas prêt à lui accorder. Il enchaîna donc tout en contenant un peu son entrain :

\- Nous venons d'aboutir à un vaccin contre la braise.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cela. Minho tourna brusquement la tête dans ma direction, guettant ma réponse. J'avais dépensé tellement de temps et d'énergie dans ce vaccin !

\- Bientôt, la braise ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Nous guérirons les malades, purifions l'air, rebâtirons des maisons, des écoles, des hôpitaux et des villes entières ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Nous allons assister à la naissance d'une nouvelle air. Ce sera grandiose !

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, ses paroles me perturbaient et m'empêchaient d'aligner deux mots correctes dans ma tête.

\- Nous sommes à deux doigts de sauver l'Humanité. Nous y sommes presque.

 _Nous somme à deux doigts._

\- Comment ça à deux doigts ? tiqua Minho. Vous venez de dire que vous aviez trouver un remède. C'est bon maintenant, on y est, non ?  
\- Il reste une dernière étape à franchir. Une minuscule étape.

C'est donc ça.

\- Quelle étape ? demandai-je sur le ton le plus glacial qui m'est été donné d'utiliser.  
\- Il nous manque une substance. La substance essentielle pour que le vaccin soit efficace à long terme.  
\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, où ce trouve cette substance ?  
\- Dans le cerveau.  
\- Dans _nos_ cerveaux, précisa Minho.  
\- C'est exact, confirma Janson. Je tenais à ce que vous soyez les premiers informez de cette grande nouvelle. Il nous suffira de prélever vos neurorécepteurs. Une fois cela fait, nous en auront assez et serons en mesure de les produire nous même. Vous êtes la clé de tous nos maux, vous êtes l'avenir de l'Humanité.

J'avais du mal à encaisser la nouvelle, et j'avais terriblement peur de ce que cela signifiait pour nos vies.

\- Et ensuite ? demandais-je dans un souffle.

Ma voix me parvenait de très loin. Ces quelques mots venaient de me prendre tout mon souffle.

\- Et ensuite ? répéta Janson perplexe. Et bien ensuite la vie reprendra son cours.  
\- Mais nous ! Minho et moi ils nous arrive quoi exactement ? Vous allez nous mettre en quarantaine comme pour ma famille ? C'est ça ? Explosai-je.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ces mensonges, ces sous-entendus et de cette peur qui me tordait le ventre. J'allais devenir folle à tout garder. En l'espace d'un mois, toutes mes certitudes, tout ce que j'étais s'était révélé être un gros mensonge, une grosse blague.

\- Vous allez nous mettre en quarantaine, hein ? Là d'où on ne revient pas ? Et quand nos amis viendrons nous chercher, ils trouveront quoi dans notre dossier ? "Décédé" ? "Mort pour le bien de l'Humanité" ? Quel beau destin ! Quelle belle promesse d'avenir ! Il est hors de question question que je vous laisse fourrer vos doigts à l'intérieur de mon crâne, hors de question !  
\- Quel dommage que tu le prennes comme ça Sloan. Je me doutais bien que la compagnie de Minho aurait une influence sur toi, mais je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Je suis déçu, tu me paraîts bien moins brillante. Je ne vous demandais pas votre avis, malheureusement, conclu Janson en faisant un signe de tête résigné.

Deux puissantes mains empoignèrent mes épaules.

\- L'opération ne va pas traîner, il y a déjà eu bien assez de mort. Soyez prêt pour demain.

J'eus beau me débattre, l'homme, bien plus fort, emprisonna mes mains dans mon dos et me forca à sortir du bureau. J'entendais les réflexions acerbes de Minho dans mon dos qui devait subir le même sort.

On nous emmena tous les deux dans une aile du bâtiment dont je n'avais aucun souvenir et on nous jeta dans la même cellule.

Demain, demain on aura perdu.

* * *

Heeey !

Je me suis enfin décidée à finir cette fiction !

J'ai essayé de vous surprendre, j'espère avoir réussi :3

Bye ~


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une cellule pour deux

Minho tournait en rond dans la cellule, marmonnant tout pleins d'insultes et de plans de sortie.

\- Minho arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien.  
\- Mais comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? me reprocha-t-il durement. Demain ils nous ouvrent le crâne ! On va mourir et on a aucun plan d'évasion !  
\- Techniquement, on ne va pas mourir. On sera juste de gros légumes, notre cerveau n'aura plus aucune information.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me corriger ?  
\- T'as raison.

Minho s'assit, dos au mur, face à moi. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment et finit par me confesser :

\- Je flippe, m'avoua-t-il. Je flippe grave.  
\- Je flippe grave aussi.

Je me levais et Minho écarta un bras pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui.

\- J'imagine qu'en tant que petite protégée du WICKED tu n'as jamais eu à visiter cette partie du centre ?

Son ton paraissait plein de reproches. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait passé les dernières années de sa vie dans le Labyrinthe tandis que j'étais bien au chaud dans mes bouquins de sciences et mes expé culpabilisai atrocement depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur le WICKED.

Minho laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Alors ça se finit comme ça ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. On a joué toutes nos cartes ? Il ne nous reste même pas un petit Joker ?

Minho n'arrêtait pas de parler. Les mots se succédaient, se poussaient et s'enchaînaient dans un monologue décousu que je n'écoutai plus. Un joker ?

Un joker !

\- Minho, le coupai-je, notre Joker ! Thomas et les autres ! Et si c'était eux notre Joker ? Tu as bien dis qu'ils viendraient te chercher ?  
\- Oui, mais au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils ne sont pas là et notre situation est plutôt urgente.  
\- T'as pas un moyen de les contacter ?  
\- Mais bien sur, suis-je bête ! Mon téléphone invisible ! Quel con, il était dans ma poche depuis deux mois et je n'ai pas pensé à l'utiliser pour appeler Thomas et Newt pour qu'ils viennent me chercher, ironisa Minho.  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris, un simple "non" m'aurait suffit.

Je me redressai et enlevai son bras qui entourait toujours mes épaules.

\- Je me demandais juste s'il n'avait pas une radio, un talkie-walkie ou un autre appareil électrique que l'on pourrait contacter grâce à la technologie du centre si on parvenait à sortir de cette cellule.

Chacun de nous se mura dans le silence pour réfléchir à la situation. Peut être que Minho cherchait un plan, mais pour ma part je ne cessai de ressasser des idées noires.

Soudain, j'entendis un discret cliquetis provenant de la serrure. Minho me regarda les yeux remplis d'incompréhension, de peur et d'espoir. On se leva lentement pour s'approcher prudemment de la porte. Janson avait dit que l'opération n'aurait lieu que demain, il devait nous rester toute la soirée ainsi que la nuit.

Le verrou céda et le silence qui suivit pesa dans toute la cellule. La poignée s'abaissa lentement et la porte s'ouvrit au même rythme.

\- Bordel de merde, lachai-je en recommençant à respirer. Rick ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peur !

Devant nous se tenait Rick, le seul en qui je pouvais encore avoir confiance, j'en étais certaine. (ndla : voir fin du chapitre si vous ne savez plus qui est Rick :3). Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir.

\- Dieu merci tu es là, je n'étais pas sûr de te retrouver, avoua-t-il rassuré. Allez on s'bouge, déclara-t-il comme s'il venait brusquement de se rendre compte de la situation.

Rick nous tandis à chacun un uniforme -celui que portes les autres immunes du centre- ainsi que deux casquettes.

\- Enfilez ça, ça vous aidera à ne pas vous faire repérer. J'ai contacté le Bras Droit dès qu'ils m'ont parlé de ce qu'ils comptaient vous faire. Une fois que vous serez sorti du centre, vous devrez vous dirigez vers Denver, tu as bien compris Sloan ? Denver. Vos amis sont là-bas. J'ai caché deux sacs à dos derrière l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle trois, juste devant les portes de sortie. Il y a une carte dans l'un de ces sacs -j'ai pensé à te laisser un localiseur à la place mais ils auraient surement pu te tracer avec.  
\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Rick ?  
\- Que veux-tu que j'aille faire dans le désert ? Je sais que je ne fais pas mon âge mais quand même, dit-il sur le ton d'une plaisanterie -ça ne me fit pas rire. Je vais rester ici et tenter de vous faire gagner du temps, ou de les distraire. Ensuite je reprendrai mes recherches sur ce vaccin.  
\- Viens Rick, s'il te plait.

Rick cessa de me regarder pour fixer Minho, ignorant ainsi ma demande.

\- Je te préviens, au bout d'une semaine H24 avec elle, tu ne la supporteras plus. Mais s'il te plait, même si ça devient ton rêve le plus cher, ne l'abandonne pas dans le désert. Elle est un peu soulante, mais plutôt attachante, conclu-t-il dans un souffle qui trahissait son émotion.

Rick enchaîna rapidement sur les indications pour sortir de la cellule qu'il me débita à vitesse éclaire. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et se recula pour me regarder une dernière fois.

Il m'adressa un sourire triste et quitta la pièce.

C'est la dernière fois que je vis Rick Carver.

A présent, il nous fallait nous depecher. Je demandai à Minho de se retourner le temps d'enfiler l'uniforme -blanc, cela va de soit. On quitta notre cellule, la casquette vissée sur la tête, le regard fixé au sol. Nous déambulions dans ces longues allées, toutes identiques, priant pour ne croiser personne. Je tentais de me souvenir le chemin que Rick m'avait indiquer, non sans mal.

\- Tu nous emmènes où là ? T'es sûre qu'on est pas déjà passé par là ? Je suis pratiquement certain d'avoir déjà vu ces murs.  
\- Tous les murs sont blancs Minho. Sérieux, rappelles moi de ne jamais faire confiance à ton intuition.  
\- Alors par où on va ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le chemin que ton ami nous a indiqué.  
\- C'est parce que je me repère maintenant. On va à la salle des armes. Je ne compte pas tenter une fuite du WICKED sans la moindre arme pour me protéger. Aussi bien à l'intérieur du centre qu'à l'extérieur, une fois qu'on aura quitter cet endroit malsain.

*Mais qui est donc ce Rick ?

Rick c'est un médecin et chercheur du WICKED qui apparait dans le chapitre 5. Sloan le connait depuis qu'elle est arrivé, il a été son professeur et ils ont donc passé beaucoup de temps ensemble d'abord parce qu'il lui transmettait ses connaissances puis ensuite lorsqu'ils faisaient leur recherches ensemble.

* * *

Hey !

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose alors que ça devrait s'accélérer dans les derniers chapitres d'une fiction.

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu :3

Bye bye, on se retrouve au chapitre 10 ;)


	11. Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une histoire

Publié 1958 mots

Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une histoire

Nous arpentions les couloirs du centre aussi rapidement que notre discrétion nous le permettaient. Il nous fallait atteindre la salle des armes dès que possible.

J'étais devant, nous guidant dans le centre, tandis que Minho guettait derrière nous l'arrivée d'un quelconque intrus. Alors que ma main se posait sur la poignée de la salle des armes, Minho me fit signe que nous n'allions pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, les jeunes ?

Je me retournai brusquement vers la voix.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Vous ne devriez même pas vous trouver dans cette partie du centre, nous fit remarquer l'homme d'une voix pleine de reproches et de colère. Allez dehors ! Retournez dans le réfectoire, il va y avoir une annonce.

Mon complice et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu et le soldat n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Minho lui sauta dessus, lui assena un coup de poing sous la mâchoire qui fit claquer ses dents dans un bruit dur. Minho ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répliquer et cogna brutalement sa tête contre le rebord en acier de l'étagère sur laquelle reposait différentes lames toutes plus grandes, plus tranchantes et plus dentelées les unes que les autres.

\- Si Janson a l'intention d'annoncer qu'ils ont trouvé un remède, il vaudrait surement mieux pour nous qu'on se bouge. Et le plus rapidement sera le mieux, dis-je en regardant le soldat gisant au sol.  
\- Approches qu'on t'équipe un peu. Tu fais pas vraiment dans le style héroïne badass comme ça.  
\- Tu me préfèrerais en héroïne badass ? demandais-je d'une voix espiègle.  
\- Je te préfère surtout en vie, répondit Minho en me tendant le manche d'un couteau.

Il m'aida à m'équiper : une petite lame plaquée contre mon avant bras, une plus longue le long de mon mollet et une arme de poing fermement attachée contre mon flanc.

Nous quittâmes la salle des armes pour nous engouffrer dans la partie de notre évasion qui risquait d'être la pus délicate. Pour accéder à la porte de sortie, le chemin le plus discret restait les conduits d'aération. Or, pour les atteindre, il nous faudrait traverser le réfectoire où Janson comptait passer son annonce devant l'ensemble des immunes et du personnel. Niveau discrétion, il faudrait être prudent.

Nous progressions dans les couloirs en faisant attention à ne pas paraître trop pressé. Nous croisions de plus en plus de jeunes habillés comme nous, le réfectoire ne devait plus être très loin.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard nous nous sommes retrouvés au milieu de dizaines -peut être même plus de deux cents- de jeunes et d'adultes en blouse blanche. Finalement, ce rassemblement était peut être une énorme chance pour nous de nous enfuir. Personne ne nous remarquerait parmi tous ces visages et une fois que nous aurions quitté la salle, toute l'attention sera portée sur Janson.

Ce dernier apparu sur un estrade provisoire formé avec plusieurs tables du réfectoire et la cacophonie ambiante cessa rapidement.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, un jour qui marquera l'histoire !

Janson débuta son discours d'une voix haute et intelligible pendant que Minho et moi nous dirigions vers un coin de la salle.

\- Tu crois qu'il parle du jour ou deux ados vont s'échapper du WICKED, le centre le plus sécurisé du monde - ou ce qu'il en reste ? plaisanta Minho.

Je n'avais pas le coeur à rire sur le moment, j'essayais plutôt d'écouter de quelle manière Janson allait faire passer notre mort pour une incroyable avancée médicale.

\- Je suis honoré de faire partie de ce monde, de WICKED, de vous. Aujourd'hui mes amis, aujourd'hui je suis enfin en capacité de vous annoncer que la Braise ne sera bientôt plus qu'un très mauvais souvenir !

Mon compagnon d'évasion et moi-même rasions les murs, passions derrière la foule et fixions nos pieds pour éviter de croisez le regard de quelqu'un et risquer de se faire repérer. Janson reprit son discours après avoir réussi à faire taire l'ovation qui lui fut faites.

\- Je sais que vous attendez ce moment depuis des années. Nos chercheurs sont enfin parvenu à élaborer un prototype d'antidote. Celui-ci n'a pas encore été testé, seulement il regroupe tous les facteurs nécessaires à la guérison de la Braise.

Enfin dehors ! Je regardais derrière moi, Minho avait aussi réussi. Pas le temps de profiter de cette première petite victoire, il nous fallait atteindre les conduits d'aération. Minho se chargea d'ôter la grille et se glissa à l'intérieur, je le suivie après avoir remis la grille en place. Je m'étonnais de le voir tourner aux bons angles avant même que je le lui dise.

\- Tu connais le chemin ?  
\- C'est ma seconde évasion tu sais.  
\- Mais ça fait un bout de temps, tu n'as pas oublié depuis la dernière fois ?  
\- J'ai travaillé ma mémoire dans le Labyrinthe, tu oublies que tu t'adresses à un coureur ! Et au maton en plus de ça. C'est normal que j'ai des capacités particulières.  
\- Fais gaffe, ta grosse tête risque de ne pas passer dans les conduits.  
\- C'est ça rigole, tu feras moins la maligne une fois que j'aurais la place de me défendre.

Nous devions arpenter les conduits depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la grille de sortie. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'odeur qui régnait ici, il était grand temps de sortir !

Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle où les nouveaux sont accueillis. Sûrement grâce à l'annonce de la grande nouvelle, les chercheurs et les immunes avaient plus la tête à la fête qu'au travail. Seuls quelques courageux continuaient leurs analyses et ne nous portaient pas la moindre attention.

Nous nous avançâmes dans la grande allée centrale. De chaque côté, des postes d'analyses et de petits espaces dans lesquels les nouveaux passaient toutes sortes de tests pour évaluer leurs capacités. Je n'arrêtai pas de jeter de petits coups d'œil à Minho, n'en revenant pas d'être arrivé jusque là avec tant de facilité, d'être presque dehors. Je crois que lui non plus n'y croyait pas.

Il s'arrêta devant le rideau de l'espace portant le numéro trois, dans lequel des vaccins étaient faits. Rick disait nous y avoir laissé deux sacs à dos avec tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour survivre sur la terre brûlée. C'était la dernière étape avant de franchir la porte.

Minho se glissa derrière le rideau, moi derrière.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant moi. Janson était là. A ses pieds, nos deux sacs, derrière lui deux hommes armés et devant, à sa merci, Rick. Rick et une arme pointée sur sa tempe. La peur qui tire ses traits, la peur dans ses yeux et encore la peur dans sa voix lorsqu'il nous crie de nous enfuir.

\- A ta place Sloan, je dirais à mon ami de la fermer car je n'hésiterai pas a relâcher la gâchette. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sensible à la peine des autres, d'autant moins lorsque ce sont des traitres.

Il a appris que Rick nous avait aidés. Je ne sais comment, mais il a su. J'hurle à mon ami de se taire, je le supplie d'arrêter, je pleure de rage et d'impuissance alors que Minho me retient, ses bras enroulés autour de mon ventre. Il faut qu'il se taise, il doit arrê

Plus de son.

Rick ne crie plus.

Je n'entends pas la détonation. Je n'entends rien.

Aie-je arrêté de crier, moi aussi ?

Janson sourit, il est **heureux**. Il jubile. Il est fou.

Je ne réagis pas lorsque l'un des deux hommes armé me sépare de mon arme de poing et du poignard accrocher à mon mollet. Je ne suis plus que spectatrice de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Le sang s'étend par terre. Si je ne bouge pas, il viendra jusqu'à mes pieds. Son sang s'imprègnera sous mes semelles. Je laisserai derrière moi les empruntes écarlates du sang de Rick. Mes yeux glissent vers son visage, ses yeux sont ouverts.

\- Bordel bouges toi ! Sloan ! Réveilles toi là ! Sloan !

Minho jette d'insistants regards à mon avant bras. Je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce que la lame du couteau me brûle sous ma manche. Ils en ont oublié un.

Alors que le grand brun sous les ordres de Janson allait emprisonner mes mains dans mon dos, j'utilise celle qu'il ne tient pas déjà pour empoigner le manche du couteau. D'un geste ample, je me retourne, incline la lame que je tiens à l'horizontale et ferme les yeux. De fines gouttes viennent se déposer sur mon visage, je les sens. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le soldat ne se tient plus devant moi. Son sang se mélange à celui de Rick.

Minho a profité de la surprise de mon geste pour se libérer de l'emprise du second homme et lui assener plusieurs coups, le faisant tomber à terre, inconscient. Il lui prend son arme et je l'imite, me forçant à ne pas regarder la gorge entaillée de l'homme que je suis en train de voler.

\- Fais glisser les sacs avec ton pied, ordonne Minho à Janson. Fais les glisser lentement.  
\- Minho, on a pas le temps, le dis-je en voyant l'ensemble des chercheurs rassemblés devant le rideau du box.

Le bruit les avaient tous attirés et ils nous fixaient, ne sachant que faire. Je les tenais en joue, dos à Minho qui pointait Janson de son arme.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? me chuchota Minho.  
\- Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Je le sentis se baisser : il attrapa les sacs et enfila une bretelle puis me passa le second que j'attrapais à tâtons, ne voulant pas quitter l'assemblée des yeux. Une fois une bretelle passée sur mon épaule, il me fit signe d'avancer, tandis qu'il reculait, toujours contre mon dos pour pouvoir fixer l'homme rat.

\- Si l'un de vous fait le moindre geste, elle fait feu, énonça Minho. Et je doute qu'elle sache tirer alors bonne chance pour éviter les balles.

Lentement, nous arrivâmes devant la grande porte. Personne ne nous retint, Minho ouvrit la porte, prit ma main et me tira vers l'extérieur.

Nous étions dehors. Grâce à lui, j'étais enfin sortie du WICKED.

Je voyais le soleil qui, se couchant, teintait le ciel de pourpre, de rouge et d'orangé. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable, ralentissant ma course. Je sentais de l'air qui n'avait pas été filtré auparavant par une quelconque machine. La main chaude et forte de Minho dans la mienne était la seule chose qui n'était pas nouvelle.

Et cela s'avérait être la meilleure de toute.

* * *

Hey !

Je suis vraiment contente de vous poster enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction.

Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ce loooooooooong chapitre ? Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé ?

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura d'épilogue, je ne saurais pas trop quoi écrire dedans.

En tout cas j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire même si j'ai bien galéré par moment. Je voulais la terminer et ne pas rester avec une histoire inachevée et j'ai l'impression de m'enlever une grosse pression d'un coup !

 _ **Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre, de vos commentaires, de vos avis et d'avoir lu tous ces mots.**_

Bisous, Maelle ~


End file.
